Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {0} \\ {3} & {0} \\ {3} & {-1}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {-2} \\ {-2} & {-2} \\ {4} & {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2}-{2} & {0}-{-2} \\ {3}-{-2} & {0}-{-2} \\ {3}-{4} & {-1}-{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-4} & {2} \\ {5} & {2} \\ {-1} & {-2}\end{array}\right]}$